Printed circuit boards (PCBs) are used in various electronic components. A PCB can include multiple routing layers on which conductive traces are used to connect components installed on the PCB. For example, multiple routing layers can be used to route signals between integrated circuits (ICs) installed on the PCB.
A full mesh topology of ICs is one in which each IC is connected to each other IC, e.g., for redundancy. A partial mesh topology of ICs is one in which some ICs are connected to multiple other ICs, but some ICs are not. To connect four or more ICs in a mesh topology, conductive traces will need to cross one another on different layers.